In this modern era, our ability to quickly and effortlessly make fashion decisions is limited by our lack of personal time. Yet, we are universally judged by our outward appearance on a daily basis. This conundrum plagues people of all ages, backgrounds, shapes and sizes. Countless methods have attempted to alleviate this problem. Even the craftiest ideas have failed to appeal to the masses, or offer any realistic solutions. From cumbersome website processes to unrefined intelligence systems, the propensity for false hopes has left a wide opening for an authentic, fashion advice application or tool (interchangeably referred to as “application” or “tool” for short).